


Don't ever look back, don’t ever look back

by altersweetego



Category: Glee, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Это стандартная схема, но сегодня всё по-другому, кроме того, что Изабель можно доверять, как всегда.





	Don't ever look back, don’t ever look back

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер, настоящее время, Курт – парабатай Изабель

***

Они стоят у барной стойки, и Изабель, с ног до головы запакованная в закрытое белое платье, медленно стреляет глазами.

— Вон тот, — говорит она, не разжимая губ, и Курт слышит её так же хорошо, как если бы она кричала под ухо.

Он поправляет воротник кожаной куртки, чтобы никто не увидел рун раньше времени, и передёргивает плечами, поправляя перевязь клинка за спиной. Рука в плотной перчатке начинает немного потеть от волнения.

— Уверена? — на всякий случай уточняет Курт, хотя и знает, что Изабель никогда не ошибается. Её можно использовать вместо радара.

Двумя пальцами она вытаскивает вишенку из коктейля и, облизав губы, отправляет её в накрашенный алой помадой рот.

Не будь Курт её лучшим другом, не будь Курт геем, он бы завёлся.

Но Курт — гей, Курт — её лучший друг, Курт — её парабатай и напарник по рейдам, поэтому он выбрасывает глупости из головы и словно невзначай смотрит туда, куда Изабель указала глазами. Там, задорно улыбаясь и запрокидывая лицо к потолку, танцует самый милый парень из всех, кого Курт когда-либо видел. Смешные кудряшки выбиваются из его зализанной гелем причёски, жёлтая бабочка из последних сил виснет на белой рубашке, рискуя вот-вот оборваться, но он не обращает внимания.

Вокруг него сходит с ума толпа, позади него притаилась чёрная тень. Она похожа на сгусток темноты, горбатый, странно изогнутый, её длинные когтистые лапы опускаются до колен.

— Следит, — сквозь зубы говорит Изабель. — Ждёт, когда лучше ударить.

— Убьём её прямо здесь?

У Курта чешутся руки.

Он ненавидит демонов и готов убивать их где угодно, а этому конкретному демону он ещё и завидует, потому что был бы отнюдь не против оказаться позади этого парня, потанцевать вместе с ним.

Изабель задорно сверкает глазами и наклоняется к нему. Её длинные волосы щекочут Курту лицо, скрывают их от всех остальных.

— Нет, — говорит она.

— Нет?

— Больше не буду прикрывать тебя, когда ты решишь прогулять очередной задание. Может, тогда научишься сам распознавать, когда эти твари находятся в обоих измерениях сразу.

О.

Если демон находится в двух измерениях сразу, его практически невозможно убить. Он перемещается слишком быстро, его тело неуязвимо, и ты можешь думать, что клинок прорубает тёмную кожу, но на самом клинок будет прорубать в лучшем случае воздух, в худшем — того, кому не повезёт оказаться поблизости.

— Надо ждать, — разочарованно выдыхает Курт, и Изабель кивает.

Надо ждать.

Клуб — это место, где очень много людей, место, где их энергия высвобождается в танце, место, где чужие души открыты. Место, где демоны могут безнаказанно и практически незаметно питаться человеческой энергией, вытягивая её из всей толпы сразу, отнимая от каждого понемногу. С каждым новым глотком демоны становятся всё сильней и сильней. Если верить Изабель, то вчера, когда она столкнулась с этим парнем в метро, тень позади него была куда меньше, куда бесплотней, куда неопасней.

— Если хочешь… — Изабель резко взмахивает рукой, подзывая бармена. — Можешь потанцевать с ним, только так, чтобы руны никто не заметил.

Курту хочется спросить, почему он, почему не она сама, но он знает, что в вопросах нет смысла. Изабель точнее любого радара, и если она сказала, что танцевать с этим парнем нужно ему, значит, так действительно нужно.

Собственно, Курт и не против.

В очередной раз поддёрнув собачку на молнии куртки, он поправляет воротник и соскальзывает со стула, чтобы сначала раствориться в толпе, а через секунду опустить ладонь на локоть парня со смешными кудряшками, доверчивым взглядом и жёлтой бабочкой, из последних сил цепляющейся за воротник.

***

— Привет, — стараясь перекричать музыку, говорит Курт ему прямо в ухо.

Курту немного не по себе, потому что этим всегда занимается Изабель, а не он, и у него нет ни необходимых навыков, ни железобетонной уверенности в собственной привлекательности, ни наглости, достаточной для того, чтобы закадрить кого-нибудь с полувзгляда. Честно говоря, он вообще противник таких отношений.

Это стандартная схема: они идут в ночной клуб, и если радар начинает вибрировать, а Изабель решает поверить радару, остаются в этом клубе, чтобы оценить обстановку. Обычно демоны не заставляют себя ждать — они довольно тупые и до последнего не замечают опасности, думая, что самые сильные, и это их обычно подводит. Если демон воплощается в человеческом теле, Изабель подмигивает ему и, облизав губы, кладёт вишенку в рот, без труда завязывая её черенок в узелок с помощью языка. Не сводя с него взгляда, она уходит куда-нибудь, где никто не сможет их побеспокоить, и наступает время Курта вмешаться в игру. Если демон следит за человеком, то Изабель подмигивает его человеку и, облизав губы, снова кладёт вишенку в рот, завязывает её черенок узелком, и, взяв несчастного за руку, уводит его за собой — туда, где в игру вступает Курт вместе со своими клинками.

Но сегодня всё по-другому.

Сегодня Курт спиной ощущает нетерпение демона, а руками — жар чужого тела.

— Привет, — отвечает ему парень. — Я Блейн.

— Я — Курт. Хотя всё равно ты не вспомнишь наутро.

Блейн улыбается так светло и тепло, что Курту почему-то кажется: вспомнит. Их взгляды встречаются, и Курт словно попадает в водоворот. Это похоже на поездку на карусели после двух бутылок шампанского, или на попытку пройти сквозь портал в Аликанте без разрешения, или на горячку, когда тебя на излёте задевает отравленным когтём высший демон, а ты потом неделю лежишь, не помня ни своего имени, ни своего возраста, ни что вообще происходит.

Что вообще происходит?

Курт смотрит Блейну в глаза и понимает, что они определённо где-то встречались. Причём, скорее всего, не просто встречались, а жили долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день, а потом возродились, и встретились, и снова долго и счастливо, а потом в один день, и так ещё несколько раз. Перед внутренним взором мелькают вереницы образов один другого невероятнее, и Курт думает, что, наверное, в глупых слухах о том, что клубы добавляют в свой дым какую-то наркоту, есть доля истины.

— Я тебя знаю? — спрашивает Блейн, опуская руки Курту на плечи.

Блейн выглядит как большой и добрый щенок, наконец-то дождавшийся хозяина. У него огромные карие глаза, светящиеся счастьем сильнее, чем прожекторы заходятся неоновым светом, и Курт ловит себя на мысли, что не будет сопротивляться, если Блейн попробует его облизать.

Ради Ангела.

Курт улыбается.

— Мы только что познакомились, — напоминает он, за пояс притягивая Блейна к себе.

Сто к одному, на его щеках расцветает румянец, но Курт надеется, что, во-первых, в клубной полутьме это невозможно увидеть, а во-вторых, что это от жары, тесноты и выпитого, а вовсе не из-за ощущения горячего тела, подходящего к его собственному, как будто идеально подобранный паззл.

«Так не бывает, он же примитивный», — говорит себе Курт.

«Как будто это помеха», — отвечает внутренний голос с презрительной интонацией Изабель.

— Нет. — Блейн качает головой, и выбившиеся из причёски кудряшки смешно подпрыгивают у него надо лбом. — Раньше. У меня такое ощущение, что…

К сожалению, дальше Курт не дослушивает. Он видит, как Изабель, собравшись и завязав волосы в хвост, стремительно выпрямляется на своём барном стуле. Она отодвигает стакан, и бармен смотрит на неё удивлённо, потому что после трёх крепких коктейлей любая девчонка должна хихикать и хоть немного шататься, но Изабель абсолютно серьёзно.

Она поднимается и идёт. Ровно, изящно, будто скользит среди танцующих тел.

Её подбородок взлетает вверх и опускатется вниз. Это значит: пора.

Курт делает шаг в сторону запасного выхода, и тянет Блейна за собой.

— Я не… — пытается сказать ему Блейн.

— Мы просто посмотрим на крышу.

Секундное колебание кажется оглушительной тишиной даже здесь, посреди во всё горло орущих колонок, но потом Блейн решается и вкладывает свою руку Курту в ладонь.

«Я не настолько не пьян», — заканчивает Курт про себя его фразу.

«Я тоже, — думает Курт. — К счастью, я тоже».

***

— Смотри, — говорит Курт, обводя рукой город, раскинувшийся у них под ногами.

Весь Нью-Йорк, огромный и прекрасный, расцвеченный сияющими огнями, похожий на помесь новогодней ёлки с большим муравейником, лежит перед ними, и Блейн заворожено смотрит.

Курт стоит позади него, осторожно придерживая Блейна за плечи, и в этом прикосновении всё. В этом прикосновении забота и нежность, которых, наверное, ещё не должно быть. В этом прикосновении попытка защитить от ветра, гуляющего по крыше, и вполне объяснимое желание подстраховать — как ни крути, они всё-таки на краю. В этом прикосновении желание быть ближе, пока ещё не переходя границы.

В этом прикосновении — всё, и Курту интересно, какой вариант для себя выбирает Блейн.

Это интересно ещё и потому, что Блейн ни за что на свете не выберет правильного варианта, самого актуального в эту секунду.

Курт придерживает Блейна за плечи, потому что не хочет, чтобы он оборачивался.

Курт слышит, как, царапая шифер, за спиной раздаются шаги, и пытается заглушить их, напевая лирическую мелодию. Радар у него во внутреннем кармане накаляется, словно три тысячи солнц, обжигающих кожу, но он не обращает внимания. Он выжидает.

В один момент его рука соскальзывает с плеча Блейна, и тот напрягается — наверное, думает, что Курт либо сумасшедший маньяк и сейчас толкнёт его вниз (они всё-таки слишком мало знакомы), либо озабоченный придурок и начнёт его лапать. Для этого они тоже слишком мало знакомы, но, несмотря на это, Курт был бы не против.

Только, на самом деле, он, конечно, тянется за клинком Серафима.

Шаги за спиной становятся всё слышнее, и Курт начинает петь громче. Блейн подпевает ему. Вместе они поют о подростковых мечтах, об узких джинсах и одиноких днях Святого Валентина (Курт мог бы многое рассказать о не-святых Валентинах, как и любой Сумеречный Охотник, но не стоит портить момент), о сердце, бьющемся как сумасшедшее, о счастье и о том, что они будут танцевать весь вечер, никаких сожалений, только любовь.

Блейн осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу, и Курт переступает вместе с ним, поудобней перехватывает клинок.

Он почти чувствует смрадное дыхание у себя за спиной. И почти слышит дробные, уверенные шаги Изабель, приближающейся к выходу на крышу, почти слышит свист её хлыста, рассекающего воздух, и шипение искр, срывающихся с него при каждом движении.

— Любишь сказки? — шёпотом спрашивает Курт, и, дождавшись, пока Блейн кивнёт, сбивчиво продолжает. — Когда я был маленьким, то не понимал, почему герои не выполняют того, о чём их просят, почему они заглядывают в запрещённые двери, или пытаются удержать друг друга после полуночи, или ещё что-нибудь…

— К чему ты это?

— Не оборачивайся, — просит Курт. — Пожалуйста, не оборачивайся.

Несколько секунд Блейн молчит, и волосы на загривке Курта встают дыбом, потому что он уже чувствует протянутую к нему когтистую лапу.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов, говорит Блейн. — Хорошо.

Курт отступает.

***

Курт разворачивается резко и быстро, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из распахнувшейся двери на крыше появляется Изабель.

Её волосы развеваются на ветру, тёмные глаза сияют гневом и яростью, золотистый хлыст змеёй сползает с руки и витым ударом устремляется в небо, рассыпая яркие искры. Изабель прыгает, и длинное белое платье становится похожим на крылья.

Курт прыгает вместе с ней.

Выставленный вперёд клинок Серафима вспарывает воздух и, источая голубое сияние, с размаха врубается в протянутую лапу окончательно воплотившегося демона. Он тёмный, мохнатый, огромный и, как и казалось раньше, горбатый. Его уродливая спина искривлена, морда покрыта лиловыми шрамами. Маленькие глаза сверкают злобой, а с огромных клыков во все стороны разлетается ядовитая слюна, способная прожечь даже кожаное облачение Курта, не говоря уж о платье Изабель, созданном из кружев и шёлковой ткани.  
Вся суть в том, что они не позволят этой слюне к ним прикоснуться.

И демону не позволят.

Выдернув клинок, Курт отпрыгивает.

Они действуют слаженно, как всегда. Изабель размахивает хлыстом, совершая обманный маневр за обманным маневром, отвлекая всё внимание на себя, пока Курт снова подбирается ближе. Они танцуют вокруг тёмного демона, изматывают его, превращают каждую секунду в опасность, и хлыст Изабель метёт крышу у того под копытами, пока клинок Курта описывает в воздухе сияющую дугу.

Демон уворачивается и, поднырнув под рукой Курта, бросается на Изабель. Запутавшись в длинном подоле, Изабель на мгновение теряет равновесие, но когда демон с рычанием опускается туда, где она когда-то стояла, её там уже нет.

Изабель подходит к демону справа, Курт подходит к демону слева, и у твари нет ни одной возможности скрыться.

В следующий момент хлыст стреноживает тонкие, козлиные ноги, а клинок Серафима втыкается прямо под сердце. Демон несколько раз дёргается, из его пасти вырывается оглушительный крик, и Курт с силой давит на рукоять, проворачивает клинок, разрывая демону сердце. На прощание вспыхнув, он оседает на крышу каплями чёрного ихора. Стряхнув маслянистые капли с лезвия, Курт вкладывает клинок в ножны и оборачивается.

Краем глаза он замечает, как Изабель, улыбаясь, бесшумно направляется к выходу.

«Разбирайся, я подожду», — без слов сквозит в каждом движении.

Кашлянув, Курт возвращается к Блейну. Тот стоит на краю крыши, сжав руки в кулаки, и старательно всматривается в раскинувшийся под ногами Нью-Йорк. Он по-прежнему поёт, и, вслушиваясь в его голос, Курт узнаёт всё тот же мотив: что-то о подростковых мечтах, об узких джинсах и одиноких днях Святого Валентина (Курт мог бы многое рассказать о не-святых Валентинах, как и любой Сумеречный Охотник, но не стоит портить момент), о сердце, бьющемся как сумасшедшее, о счастье и о том, что они будут танцевать весь вечер, никаких сожалений, только любовь.

«Воспользуйся шансом.  
Не оборачивайся. Не обрачивайся».

Курт обнимает его за плечи, и в этом прикосновении всё. В этом прикосновении забота и нежность, которых, наверное, ещё не должно быть. В этом прикосновении попытка защитить от ветра, гуляющего по крыше, и вполне объяснимое желание подстраховать — как ни крути, они всё-таки на краю. В этом прикосновении желание быть ближе, пока ещё не переходя границы.

Блейн может выбирать любой из вариантов, все они будут правдивы.

— Уже можно обернуться, — говорит Курт.

— Расскажешь, что это было?

Рассказывать, на самом деле, не стоит, и Курт ещё трясёт головой, когда вдруг понимает, что уже говорит. Он говорит и говорит, и Блейн его слушает, а когда небо на востоке начинает светлеть, потерявшая терпение Изабель поднимается на крышу, чтобы стукнуть ему по голове плетёной рукояткой хлыста и насильно увести в Институт.

Ну, то есть, изначально её намерения таковы, но потом она только качает головой и молча уходит.

Изабель — парабатай Курта и самый лучший на свете радар. Она никогда не ошибается. Сейчас, например, она точно знает две вещи: во-первых, эти двое выглядят так, будто знали друг друга целую вечность, во-вторых, впереди у них ровно столько же.

Рассветный Нью-Йорк обнимает её полусонными улицами.

Изабель улыбается.

Никаких сожалений, только любовь, и всю дорогу до Института ей кажется, будто она всё ещё слышит, как Курт и его «будь моим Валентином на ближайшую тысячу лет» что-то напевают на крыше.

Fin~


End file.
